Shadow Of the Light
by Mantic64
Summary: He was a Experiment, A Tool, But Now He is Free, A Murderer, But Free. His Name is Mantic-64, and He was the First, but Not the Last... (Will be Primarily One Shots of my Exo Before and after he was Freed from the Taken. Will Add other game reference's.)
1. Chapter 1

My Name is Mantic-64. None of you Know Me But that Will not Matter. I'm Writing this Down In Case Another Guardian or Future Ally Would Want to Know my Tale.

I Was Originally a Prototype For The Exo's and Eventually Was Found in the Middle of the Pacific Ocean By Two Guardians. The First one Was a Male Awoken Titan, With A Short Temper and The Personality of a Child. The Second Was a Female Human Warlock. They were Helping a Ghost Look for Potential Guardians To Return them to Life, and They Could not Find any Until they Stumbled Upon me.

Fast Forward a Couple of Years and We're Known as Fireteam Pacific, They Chose the Name By Outnumbering Me. I Never Had A Name Until After that Day, But It Was Decided, Somehow, On Mantic-64. Because When A Exo Wipe's His Memory, He Adds a Number Onto His Name, But I Remember Everything From my First Wipe, to my Last Wipe. But During One Day Changed My Life Forever, While Theirs Would End.

 **So That is the First Chapter. I Hope you Like it. The Next Chapter Will Have Full Conversations and Such so Please, Give this Story A Small Chance? I Will Try To Post On this Coming Thursday or Friday Maybe. I Am Not yet Open to Character PM's, So Please Wait. I'll Start Writing the Next Chapter Now...**


	2. A Visit from Beyond

Location: Earth, the Wastelands of Pandyssia

Third Person

A solitary figure is walking along the side's of town, looking for it's target when a floorboard broke loose and he fell. When he reached the bottom, he saw only stone and rock, no way out. He looked around and saw purple light coming from around a corner, how had he not seen this immediately. He tried to transphase himself to his brethren, but it was no use, some power was blocking his ability to go besides that cave.

He slowly got up and walked towards the light. When he reached the end, he saw a alter of some sort, with a stone, no, a bone relic floating(?) on the alter. Walking closer to the alter, he saw that the relic had a emblem or mark of some sort burned onto it. Once at the alter, he grabbed the relic, only to feel like he was floating, yet he was not. He felt like he was surrounded by a tornado yet not at all. suddenly, a person came out of the storm, Black eye's, leather jacket, blue jeans tucked into tall, formal boots.

"A gust of wind tell you where this shrine is? Or did you just fall into this cave? Either way, I get to speak to you. I always wondered when you would appear before me. What you have and will become interest me. I know this because I have watched you very closely. Did you know there is only one other person like you that is infected with the darkness. I considered speaking to him, but he is not interesting enough yet."

The Second man speaking suddenly stops and looks at the relic. He shrugs and crosses his arms. The first person looks at the back of his hand, seeing, or rather feeling, a mark burning into his "Skin".

"I am the Outsider, and that is my mark. There are force's within and beyond this world that some would call magic. I give you this mark, only when you are free, from yourself. Find my shrine's in the most desolate of the place's in this world. Your on your way to assassinate the leader of the Guardians . A cult that neither hate's me, nor likes me. What will you do, to keep my interest?"

as the Outsider slowly ends the Conversation, the feelings that were there during the conversation dissipated. He looked around and noticed he was no longer in the cave. Looking into his hand, he saw the Rune that was in the cave. He put the rune into his old vault and continued towards Old Russia.

 **So… anyone going to kill me? No? good. Because I am not going to abide to me own schedule. So Expect Update's at any time I want to update. I will not say what game I referenced there, but I will say this: a Second game of it is coming out soon, and I am going to enjoy it. So until I update(?) again, Keelah Selai.**


End file.
